


A Damned Universe

by Vanillamaa



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Trailer), Gen, Mentioned Doctor Strange, Mentioned Natasha Romanoff, Mentioned Nebula, Mentioned Peter Parker, Mentioned Steve Rogers, No happy ending here kiddos, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sad Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony misses Peter and everyone else, Tony suffers, mentioned Pepper Potts - Freeform, mentioned Rhodey, mentioned aunt may - Freeform, slight language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanillamaa/pseuds/Vanillamaa
Summary: “I don’t wanna go...”The crushing feeling in Tony’s chest is stronger now.





	A Damned Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Oof get ready for some sad and suffering Tony Stark kiddos!!!

The universe is really big, Tony thinks.

 

A large and vats space inhabited by stars, planets, black holes, and aliens of every size and shape.

 

A space so large you feel comforted when you know that there are other living beings that live in your same universe.

 

So why did he feel so alone?

 

Probably due to the fact that Thanos won and wiped out have of all life in the universe, that definitely sucked. Maybe it’s due to the crushing and hollow feeling that settled in his chest after the battle was over. Maybe it was due to the fact that Tony watched his companions turn to dust one by one. Maybe it was due to—  _“I don’t wanna go...”_

The crushing feeling in his chest is stronger now.

 

Tony’s breath came short and shallow as he watched the blinking stars drift by as the ship floated, drifting endlessly through space. 

 

Food and water ran out two days ago, oxygen would run out in a week and Tony had no hope for rescue. This wasn’t his first brush with death of course. There was Afghanastan, New York, and space was just another death trap in Tony’s life. 

 

Tony wonders why the universe is so determined to keep him alive. Why keep him alive whern there are other people so much better than him? Why won’t it just let him die?

 

People like Pepper, Rhodey, Peter, even that damned wizard doctor. Of all people, why him?

 

Pepper, god he didn’t even know if she survived... 

 

And Peter... oh god Peter. 

 

The kid— no, _his_ kid, Tony knew he should’ve turned around when Peter was on board, he shouldn’t have put Peter in danger, then maybe...

 

... maybe it wouldn’t have made a difference.

 

But it was just so unfair. Peter was sixteen, he had a whole life ahead of him (if somehow he survives, what is he going to tell May?) and was so much better than him. Peter was everything Tony wasn’t at his age. It was absolute bullshit that the universe decided that Tony Stark deserved to live and Peter didn’t. 

 

Tony took a shuddering breath of the already thinning air, and suddenly thought maybe it was better that Peter wasn’t stuck in this death trap with him, suffering from dehydration and hunger pains.

 

Tony just wished he wasn’t so alone.

 

Nebula wasn’t much for conversation, caught up in her own grieving. Tony understood and leaves her to her own brooding. 

 

He’d take anyone at this point, any reassurance he wasn’t alone. Rogers, Romanoff, Rhodey, _anyone._  Even that annoyingly snarky wizard ( _Strange_  his brain supplied) he fought with on Titan. 

 

(Tony wonders what Strange saw in those fourteen million six hundred and five futures to think that trading the time stone was worth saving Tony’s life.)

 

And despite his best efforts, a son built up and tears begin to to form in his eyes as his body begins to shake. He wheezes, sobs racking his body as he cried for those lost and for those _he_ lost.

 

All the while cursing the universe for letting him live.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love Tony Stark I swear


End file.
